devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow
Shadows are powerful cat-like demons that appear in Devil May Cry. The shadows surrounding their bodies must be dispelled with firearms before they can be damaged. In Easy Automatic Mode, Shadows only appear in Secret Mission 10: Shadow of Darkness & Secret Mission 4: The Three Beasts. Description Shadows are cunning and malicious demons that, due to their lack of substance in the Human World, use dark powers to grant themselves form and protect them from physical attacks. They generally take a cat-like appearance, although they can use their demonic powers to change their forms to defeat foes.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "It has evil spells covering its body, thus allowing it to deflect all sword attacks. It's an evil spirit that takes form from its own shadows. But they can also take on other forms by changing the spells on its body." Their shadowy armor cannot protect against firearms, however, and will disperse to reveal their vulnerable core if shot with enough bullets.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "In its shadow form, all sword attacks are deflected. This is because it remembers the weapons from its fights with the ancient knights. However, firearms seem to be an exception."Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "When you damage its surface to a certain point, it will come to a point when it can't deflect the attacks anymore, showing its true form. This is when it is most vulnerable." Once the core is exposed, they can no longer defend against sword or strike.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "The true form is the core of its evil powers. Firearms will not work against this core." However, if attacked physically, they will release shadow energy in the form of spikes''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Shadow: "It releases magical powers instantaneously in order to defect certain attacks. At the same time, the magical powers are shot toward the enemy. It is very difficult to avoid being hit with this attack.". Shadows can morph into a spear-like form to lunge at enemies. They expect this fearsome appearance will terrify their opponents, and will become shocked, momentarily paralyzed, should anyone stand on them in this form.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "The shadow transforms into a narrow spear like weapon, thrusting it towards its enemy. The spear is hard enough for the player to even stand on top it. If you succeed in standing on top of it, there is a brief moment when the shadow cannot move. This is when you can blast all the lead you have!" While stunned, their core is particularly vulnerable to firearms.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "The Shadow will go into a state of shock if you succeed in standing on top of its spear. When this happens the spells also lose their barrier effectiveness and allows the bullets to go right in. In another words, if you are able to blast enough bullets during this state of shock, you can defeat the enemy without trying to attack it's core directly." Its spinning attack is very accurate, but always preceded by a high vault into the air.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Shadow: "Its spinning attack is very accurate. Watch out for it when it jumps high into the air." A Shadow's presence in the room is tipped off by light footsteps. Strategy The Shotgun or the Ebony & Ivory are most effective for exposing the Shadow's core. Nightmare B is not recommended against Shadows, as it drains DT energy. Ifrit is also useful against Shadows; especially if you plan to deal a great deal of damage quickly, or you are in a confined space. The quickest way to finish off a Shadow is to simply activate Devil Trigger with the shotgun equipped. Once its core is revealed, use the Kick-13 combo while in Devil Trigger. If you prefer Alastor, you can use the Stinger combo. Waiting for its spear form is a good strategy, and may leave the core open to attack. However, on DMD mode this is simply a waste of time unless you're certain you can expose the core without waiting too long. Once enough damage has been done, Shadows will turn red and attack with even greater ferocity. If they catch you in their jaw-like form while in this phase, they will explode kamikaze style and deal a great amount of damage. Facing off against more than one Shadow can be challenging, particularly if you have not fully upgraded Dante. However, it is vital to keep an eye on all of them if possible. If you only focus on one, you would leave yourself vulnerable to attacks from the others. Their corkscrew attack is both accurate and destructive, hence you need to know where they are at all times. Going into Devil Trigger can help here. By using Air Raid, try to force as many Shadows as you can into their core form, then use Vortex to hit all of them at once. Overall, using Devil Trigger can be a lot quicker to end a fight with these demons than ordinary attacks. Avoiding the Corkscrew attack can take some practice, although you can simply roll to the side to dodge it or jump over it as the demon comes back down. However it can be a bit difficult to dodge, especially if you don`t see it coming (such as when fighting multiple Shadows). On harder difficulties this does massive damage so practicing dodging it is essential. The spike attack from the ground is not too difficult to dodge as long as you are prepared for it. If you're fighting more than one Shadow, it's best to be wary of the situation around you rather than the spikes. On Dante Must Die mode, be quick about defeating them. If you are attempting "The Three Beasts" on DMD mode, make sure you stay far away from them while they're in DT mode. In this mode, the Shadows will automatically release their magical energy as opposed to firing it after being hit by Dante`s sword, with devastating results. Other Appearances ''Devil May Cry Volume 2 A Shadow demon appears as a leader of the demon rebellion against Mundus, taking the place of Vergil, who perished in the war. Though initially human, he can take on the form of a Shadow while in his Devil Trigger state. His clothing is similar to Dante's, but black in color. Gallery Feline Shadow Demon.jpg Hungry Shadow Demon.jpg Demonic Shadow Cat.jpg shado.jpg|Shadow in it's vulnerable form Background In ''The Divine Comedy, one of the beasts Dante Alighieri encounters in the Dark Forest is a leopard who bars Dante's path towards salvation. Trivia *The sound used for the Shadow's footsteps is taken directly from the Licker from the early Resident Evil series. *The Blitz in Devil May Cry 4 is similar to the Shadow since the player needs to shoot it with firearms to make it vulnerable and if the enemy reverts to its invulnerable form with a different color, it will try to grab Dante and explode. References Category:Devil May Cry lesser demons